Moments of James and Lily
by BeebeRocke
Summary: Snapshots of the teenage years of James and Lily during their time at Hogwarts. It's all very cliché, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 1:This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

Disclaimer 2: I have read many a Jily fanfic. If your own story looks even remotely like this one, I assure you it's a happy accident. Feel free to link it in the reviews for others (like myself) to enjoy.

Chapter 1

Alone in the Gryffindor common room, Lily Evans, year 6 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat comfortably one of the couches, surrounded by her vanilla -scented candles, quill in hand, finishing a Potions essay that wasn't due for another two weeks. The steady October rainfall was doing wonders for her concentration. She was particularly pleased with page 11 paragraphs 3 through 5, a bit theorizing how to concoct a serum to combat the perils of lycanthropy using the sister ingredients to a memory loss potion.

She paused in between musings only to readjust her oversized sweater or stroke the fire with a flick of her wand. When the temperature drop became too much, she walked to the window with her eyes still on her paper, scanning for imperfections while her body knew how to navigate her across the room. When Lily reached the window, she inhaled the earthy aroma of the outside world. But as she extended her hand towards the handle, the calmness evaporated.

Thunder shook the walls and deafened Lily. Her hand recoiled from the shock and brushed past a particularly sharp corner of the windowsill. Cursing Merlin, she brought her thumb to her lips to minimize the damage. She succeeded in finally closing the window, looking wearily at the sky and noticing the full moon somehow shining through the clouds.

Her face blanched, not a wholly unattractive contrast to her fiery hair, although she would never think so. Her thoughts were with Remus, wondering where he was, how he was enduring.

Then the portrait hole burst open. Sirius Black, drenched and bloodied, stumbled through. When he saw her his eyes widened, a bewildered and pleading expression at once. "Have you seen Peter?" But Lily shook her head.

"I-I think I need your help."

"Is it Remus?" Her prior apprehension had taken root.

"No, it's James." Sirius looked sick.

Lily couldn't imagine what was wrong. But she knew that if Sirius Black was desperate enough to seek out her help, she had to act quickly. She summoned her cloak and fastened it as Sirius led her out of the common room.

No one should have been roaming around except the Ravenclaw prefects on their rounds. When they passed by a fourth year Huffelpuff couple lurking in the shadows Lily sent them a death glare but didn't bother to stop. "You have to say something Sirius. Explain what's happening at least. What idiotic mess has Potter made this time?" She questioned.

"No, Lily I messed up. I just wanted to have some fun with Snivellus, so I took him to meet Ramus…"

Lily gasped and stopped. "Are you insane? It's a full moon!"

For once Sirius looked ashamed. "We knew you knew about him. He'd hinted as much."

"Of course I knew about him! When you lot found out, you panicked. For a short but critical time neither you nor Peter nor Potter were there for him, but I was." Her accusations stung, but Sirius quickly recovered and continued walking.

"I think you'll find we've more than made up for that."

"So what happened. Where is Severus?" Lily wasn't friends with Severus Snape anymore, but it nonetheless pained her to think he could be hurt.

"He's in the Hospital Wing. James isn't as much of an idiot as I am. He shoved Snivellus out of the way, so other than a few cuts and bruises, your _friend_ will be fine. Luckily he also passed out as soon as James pushed him, which helped prevent other, uh, complications." He avoided further details, and Lily decided not to press as they had reached the Herbology greenhouse. Something glimmered in the corner, but when Lily's eyes adjusted and she looked closer, she saw a shadow slumped by the wall.

"Did you find him?" A pained voice called out.

"No mate, I found someone better." Sirius hoped to lighten the mood, but when James saw Lily, he sucked in his breath.

"Just when I thought you couldn't make any more moronic decisions, you bring _her_." When James spoke with such coldness, Lily retreated a bit.

"I don't want her to get involved in this, she can get hurt." He said more softly.

Lily could have sworn she was having palpitations, but she shoved the thought aside as she began assessing the situation, taking in the blood soaking James's back.

"Sirius filled me in on most of what happened. Did he-did Ramus, bite you?" She asked in alarm.

"No! This is just an unfortunate byproduct of some over-enthusiastic rough housing."

Lily wasn't having it. "Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing?" She demanded.

"I did go, I delivered Snivellus and bolted. But I couldn't stay, because you know what that would mean for Ramus. It's already bad enough that Snivellus has seen him. But there's no harm done if no one is hurt, and Dumbledore will make sure the news doesn't spread further. If any hint of bloodshed is hinted at, Ramus would be out. We came back for for him but we couldn't find him, and then it hit me and I realized it was worse than I thought."

Because Lily cherished Ramus's friendship, she knew she would have to help. "What do you need me to do?"

Sirius jumped in, "All you need to do is hold the cloak. I can support him, but I can't do both. That's why I was looking for Peter. Where in Merlin's name could he be? And he's got the map! We need to get him back to the Gryffindor common room, and then I can manage with the wounds. "

Lily's confusion deepened. "What map? Why do I need to hold a cloak?" Sirius and James shared a glance. James sighted, pulling out a shimmering cloak.

"Because we don't want anyone to see us Evans." James chose to ignore her first question as he covered himself with the cloak.

He disappeared.

Lily's mouth hung open without making a sound, but James quickly reappeared before her after removing the cloak.

"Potter, this explains so much."

He managed to smirk. "This only brushes the surface Evans."

They began working together, Sirus and Lily helping James up before Sirius took over James's weight, and Lily wrapped the cloak around them. "Forget the Gryffindor Common Room, there are still people who could see," she said, "the prefects' bathroom will be deserted because I've scheduled it for renovations."

They hurried in silence except for James's forceful breathing. When they reached the prefects' bathroom, Lily muttered the password and rushed them inside. She instructed Sirius help James in the bath while she stepped out to grab some supplies. When she returned with a large bag, James was already submerged, the hot water stinging his wounds. Sirius was next to him, looking like a puppy about to urinate from terror.

"Get it together man, you're a wizard." She scolded as she shoved him aside. "Potter, can you remove your shirt?"

"I think that's my queu to leave." He was only half-joking

"You will do no such thing Sirius Black!" Lily threatened. She began working with precision, every so often yelling out instructions to Sirius. She disinfected James's wounds and placed a healing tonic. She asked James to leave the bath and then placed a soothing potion all along his back. With Sirius in the room and with the urgency of the situation, she almost negated the feel of James's skin, how his muscles seemed to shiver every time she touched him. She told herself it was because of the pain he was feeling. After a few healing spells, she gave James a potion to help him sleep, and the three walked back to the Gryffindor common room together under the Invisibility cloak. Sirius excused himself first when he noticed that James wasn't ready to leave Lily. Lily yelled after him, "Sirius, that's fifty points from Gryffindor." He winced but nodded in defeat.

"Thank you for tonight Evans. I know you hate me, you've told me as much, so I know this can't have been easy for you. It breaks at least ten rules." James looked down as he spoke.

"More like fifteen. I will say Potter, that your loyalty to your friends, if a bit reckless, is admirable."

James shrugged off the complement, but Lily continued. "But what shocked me wasn't your kindness towards your friend but rather your kindness towards your enemy." Lily's eyes were glistening now, and she had to look away. "Thank you for saving Severus." James starting to interrupt but Lily didn't give him the chance. "No I mean it. He and I aren't friends anymore, but we were for so long that I still care.

James lifted his saddened eyes towards her. "I know Evans, that's why I did it. Because he matters to you. Just like you matter to me." He looked exhausted as he finally turned away to head for the boys' dormitory, but Lily's voice stopped him.

"No Potter, you're wrong. He doesn't matter to me the way that I matter to you."

James turned to look at her, finding their eyes locked in a silent battle. Without losing eye contact she retreated towards the girls' dormitory. Before turning the door, she smirked and added one final thing, "And Potter, that's fifty points to Gryffindor."

Peter Pettigrew crawled in through the portrait hole about an hour later, quiet as a mouse, or as a rat. His disheveled appearance and wild stare would have spooked anyone who saw him. But no one did. When he reached the dormitory, both Sirius and James were sound asleep, seemingly unconcerned with the trials their friend Wormtail had suffered. To him it was infurriating. Without so much as changing his clothes, he climbed into his own bed and and resolved to fall asleep quickly. He decided it would be best to save himself the embarrassment of recounting his kidnapping by the Slytherins-his friends didn't seem overly concerned. He'd kept the map safe at the very least. _But would they even appreciate it?_ It was his final thought as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometime after James had finished recouperating, Lily found herself sitting next to him during dinner in the Great Hall. They hadn't mentioned the incident of the full moon since, although it felt as if a weight had been lifted from them. On Lily's other side, Alice talked animatedly with Frank and Ramus. Peter sat across without talking to anyone in particular, as Sirius had purposely been ignoring him for several days following his dissapearance during the new moon. Suddenly James spoke to Lily,"So how's it going with that Diggory fellow? Haven't seen him sulking outside the Gryfindor common room recently."

"I'm avoiding him. After two dates he started trying to get very hands on. He keeps sending me owls about a third date but so far I've had a Divination paper, the dragon flu, and the joyous birth of a niece to keep me occupied." Lily recited proudly.

James snorted out some of his pumpkin juice, but when he recovered he made Lily a proposition. "I could help you get rid of him."

"I'm not going to kill Amos!"

James looked pensive. "That's another option, but no, that's not what I meant. I can help you…sabotage your next date, make it impossible for the two of you to continue…."

Lily's interest rose. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have a few suggestions. Follow me."

Marlene gave her a quizzical look as Lily rose to follow James, but Lily only shrugged. They exited the Great Hall and began plotting.

When Amos Diggory laid out the picnic blanket on the grass, he was thinking of the many ways he could try to get Lily to kiss him. So far his attempts had been unsuccessfuld, but today he felt triumphant. He thought he'd come up with quite a cleverly romantic date to get Lily to put out.

Lily approached with a grand smile on her face. She set the picnic basket down and before sitting gave a quick nod far behind Amos, where James was sitting with the rest of his friends. He winked trying to catch the little golden snitch flying about.

"My dearest Lily-flower," Amos began, and Lily was already sick to her stomach. "I am thrilled you accepted my invitation to have this little picnic. I thought we could just sit here and enjoy food and the scenery, let it inspire us and lead us…"

Lily confirmed he had no interest in ever really talking to her. "That sounds lovely. I'm actually quite thirsty. She grabbed the juice and started pouring some for herself. "Would you like some as well Amos?"

"Certaintly." He handed her the cups and started admiring his reflection on his sunglasses.

"This juice is great Amos, so refreshing." She was starting to dislike even what she was saying.

"Thanks, I added something special for the occasion."

Lily looked flustered. "What, what do you mean?"

"A little fire whiskey to get the mood going." His nostrils flared suggestively. A nervous laugh escaped from Lily as Amos too drank from the doctored drink, all in one shot.

"Now Lily," He said, getting closer, "I know we've only just started dating."-"I'm not sure I'd call it that.."-"But I'm smitten with you," he inched further in and wrapped his arm around her neck. -"That's so…kind of you." She tried to escape his clutches but the headlock was working well."Well don't you think we should take our relationship to the next level?"He began leaning in-"I'm quite sure I don't agree"-"Nonesense!" He continued his quest.

And just when Lily thought there was no physical way he could lean in any closer, the most ungracious and boisterous sound emanated from Amos's mouth, accompanied by an appropriately pungent and fetid odor. Lily recoiled and Amos rushed to cover his mouth. He started sweating, desperately trying to figure out how to recover. "Excuse me Lily, it must be the juice. I shouldn't have had so much." Lily could only purse her lips as she heard James' s faint laughter in the distance.

"Let's start again, I feel better." Amos insisted. Lily was too shocked at his persistency to slap his hands away from her shoulders. But again as he leaned in the loud burp escaped him. He stumbled back in shock, then leaned in again, and again, and again, each time with more obnoxious and malodorous results. Lily's eyes began to water."I-I-this has never happened to me before Lily." He got up quickly."I can't do this anymore. It's true what they say, that James Potter cast a curse on you. It's not worth it!" He gathered all of his belongings, shoving Lily aside to pick up his blanket, and hurried far away from her.

After Amos was a suitable distance away, Lily sank on the grass and exploded with laughter. She started tearing, and hiccups soon took over. Then James joined her, laughing as carefree as she did. Eventually they calmed down and looked at each other, both wearing goofy grins. James his head on his elbow. "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

"No most definitely not, he thinks I've been cursed by you and that that was why he couldn't control his bodily functions around me."

"Why does he think I cursed you?" Now James was confused.

"I may have started a rumor myself when Ryan Montgomery ask me out in third year. Severus didn't like him, and it was the easiest thing I could think of to get him off my back." Her eyes saddened a bit but she shook out her head and put on a new smile while they stood up. "Anyway, always a pleasure doing business with you Potter." She extended her hand, and he shook it, if only for slightly too long.

"Any time Evans. You know I treasure these moments." He gave her a wicked grin.

Her heart did that fluttering again, but her expression never faltered. "I'll see you at dinner." With a wave she was off, leaving James admiring her retreating view and wishing she had stayed a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On a breezy April afternoon, James and Lily found themselves paired in their Potions class. Professor Slughorn pranced around the class with a smug smile.

"I know many of you have been waiting for this particular lesson. Amortentia is a particularly powerful potion, not only for its transient effects on the drinker but also for the self-discovery it imposes on the preparer. Now, who can tell me the main ingredients of the potion?" Several hands shot up. "Miss Evans perhaps?"

Lily, who wasn't sitting anywhere near Slughorn's current field of vision, rolled her eyes. With a sweet tone, she answer, "But sir I didn't raise my hand. If I answer now it wouldn't be fair to those who so desperately seek to impart upon you how knowledgeable they are."

Half of the room erupted in laughter while the other half, the Slytherins who had raised their hands, grumbled and hissed.

"Oh, very well then," Slughorn did little to hide his disappointment, "Severus, the answer?"

While Severus Snape recited the ingredients from memory, Lily mentally cursed the day's lesson. If there was a potion she had no interest in, it was the love potion. Even James appeared more interested that she was. Each pair started working soon thereafter. The room filled with nauseating fumes, and beads of sweat starting dripping down Lily's neck, periodically distracting James. But Lily only scolded him once for almost swishing his wand clockwise instead of counterclockwise. In fact, since the Amos Diggory ordeal, Lily had been quite civil to him. She hadn't protested as she usually had before whenever they were paired up. And once in the library when he'd ask if the chair in front of hers was taken, she'd even moved her books to the side of the table so that he could sit there. They hadn't talked much, but when the alternative was screaming and fighting, he liked this happy medium.

At last Lily sighed in frustration, "We're not getting it. We should be finished by now. It's the proper color and consistency but the odor is off." She looked sourly at Severus's group, which had already finished cleaning up.

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Evan? It smells wonderful."

"What? No it doesn't. What are you smelling?"

"I smell Quidditch and butterbeer and vanilla." His eyes darkened as he finished.

If he noticed the blush that crept on Lily's cheeks, he chose not to comment. She recovered quickly. "Well I don't smell anything different from what I've been smelling for the past hour since you sat down next to me!" She felt exasperated, but as she finished her sentence her eyes widened.

James was silent for a moment, shook his head as if emptying it of its current thoughts, and responded, "Well maybe you're becoming ill. Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No that's quite alright Potter, but I think you're right, I'm feeling a little light headed. I think I'll ask to leave early." She started gathering her books without looking at James. Before she made her getaway, he gently grasped her elbow.

"Do you think you'll be feeling better by the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Technically he wasn't asking her out again.

She was cautious when she answer. "Yes, I told Marlene and Alice I'd go with them." She held her breath and then asked, "Are you going?"

"Last Hogsmeade trip of the year, I wouldn't miss it. So, maybe we'll run into each other?" It wasn't the question he wanted to ask, but considering how different things had been lately, he didn't want to push his luck. He could tell Lily looked relieved too.

"Yes, I'll probably see you there." She smiled brightly at him, one of those rare, earth-shattering smiles she'd too infrequently bestowed upon him. The first time had been on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts for their second years, when he turned and found her looking at him before he'd seen her, but that smile had vanished rapidly. The second time had been when Sirius had pushed him into the lake in front of the entire Gryffindor fourth year class. He suspected that was why Lily tolerated Sirius. He'd emerged to see her laughing along with the rest of the students, but as his eyes held her gaze, she had stopped laughing and had just smiled at him, almost defiantly. That was the moments he knew he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his days. The third time he'd been so honored was in fifth year before O.W.L.s, when he'd been listening to Remus unload about the strains on his family due to his furry little problem. They'd been in a quiet corner in the library, where James thought they would be away from prying eyes and ears, but when he turned to head out he noticed that Lily had silently set camp on a nearby table. She was looking straight at him with a focused expression. When she saw that he saw her, she gave him that same smile for a brief second but promptly returned to her work. Seeing it again now was unsettling. _The Amortentia sure as hell worked,_ James thought. Her scent had intoxicated him.

Meanwhile in the hallway of the dungeon, Lily cursed the wild beating of her heart. All she'd smelled was James.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily walked down the streets of Hogsmeade with Marlene and Alice. The air smelled like rain, and Lily carried a large umbrella just in case. Alice was going on about how much she would miss Frank the following year. Marlene rolled her eyes so that only Lily caught on, and she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Oh you two are always mocking me! But you'll see, when the two of you find true love you'll only be mocking yourselves. What am I even saying, when you two _realize_ what you've got right in front of you, you'll come right and apologize. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date!" And with that, Alice left Lily and Marlene staring at the ground. The two continued walking in silence, and when they turned the corner they spotted Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James. Because Remus waved, it was too late to pretend they hadn't seen them.

"If it isn't the lovely Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans. Where's the third musketeer?" Remus chatted.

"Alice is with her better half." Marlene smiled.

The ladies fell in step with the Marauders. No one questioned this because in truth, after all of the supposed animosity between Lily and James, they somehow always found themselves together. If they had a spat during breakfast time, by dinner they could sit next to each other and laugh when Peter squirted pumpkin juice from his nose. If James pulled a prank on Lily, she would retaliate accordingly, but then they would be paired up in Defense Against the Dark Arts and together finish the lesson before any of their classmates could even grab their wands.

The rest of the group was already conversing amicably while Lily and James fell a step behind.

"So I noticed you haven't hung out with Diggory lately."

Lily snorted. "Your plan to make me the least eligible witch at Hogwarts is working."

"The James Potter curse is nothing to be taken lightly." He paused before adding, "Evans, despite my best efforts, you've rebuked all of my advances, but you also seem to be warding off every other fellow interested in you. I'm not complaining about that, I swear, but what's the problem?"

She considered the question. "First it was my friendship with Sev-I think I prioritized him too much. And then after fifth year-"

"I never said I how sorry I was for that. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Sirius and I were just having a bit of fun, and trust me, Snivellus had done plenty to deserve it, but still…"

"No it's fine. I was sorry to you for my outburst. But it was a wake-up call. And afterwards I just focused on what I want to do after Hogwarts, it's taken up plenty of my time."

"I know what you mean, I've been set on qualifying to be an Auror. I've wanted to for a while. Things are dangerous outside of Hogwarts Evans. I figured I might as well fight to make it less dangerous. There are many people who aren't safe, you included. I can't bear that." He finished softly. He noticed that they'd already lost the others.

Lily laughed a little. "It's not that I'm surprised Potter, you're incredibly intelligent, I don't doubt you can do it. It's just that you spend plenty of time fooling around, pulling pranks, and being overall disobedient. I didn't think you'd considered life after Hogwarts."

He looked at her in amusement. "A part of me will never want to stop fooling around. But a big part of that is also brainstorming ideas for new tactics, new spells, new tools that will give us an upper hand."

"So when you dyed my hair magenta it was to advance your career?" Lily pretended to look horrified.

"Think about it. Death eaters would be easy targets with purple hair!" His expression was solemn, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him.

Lily chuckled. "What would it be like to work with James Potter for the rest of my life? No wonder you're in all of my classes. I'm also aiming to be an Auror." She elaborated when he raised an eyebrow.

James squinted his eyes to mask his panic. "You're determined then? I mean, you'll be a target, you're a muggle born, it will be ten times worse."

"That's why I have to do it. The only real downside will be suffering through your humor every single day.

"You're life would be boring without me Evans. You'd miss me the first day in." His grin was contagious but short-lived as thunder shook the ground. When they looked above, the sky had drastically changed, from a mere snowy white to a belligerent black. It started pouring suddenly, an ugly black precipitate. And the drops were large, life size even.

Because it started raining Death Eaters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A piercing scream stopped all activity in Hogsmeade. Someone, somewhere, had felt the Cruciatus Curse. Chaos erupted.

With practiced agility, James withdrew his invisibility cloak, drew Lily towards him, and hid them underneath it. He pulled them towards a secluded alley thus far undisturbed. Lily clutched his arm, looking up frantically. "What's happening? How-how-?" Her voice trembled.

James grabbed her face in both hands to steady her. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Evan, we don't have a lot of time. We need to find our friends, they may be in trouble. We'll use the cloak, we'll be safe as long as we're under here, and we'll take out as many Death Eaters as we can. We need to hold this off until the professors can get here. Do you understand? I need you to say it."

"Yes, Potter, I understand." She spoke with resolve his time. She grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't let go Evans."

"I won't."

They started running underneath the cloak. It was awkward at best but nevertheless effective as they dodged and took down attackers. As they made their way into the center of the turmoil.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever need them to wear purple hair, thanks though."

"Yes they're already rather conspicuous aren't they?"

At last they heard familiar voices shouting.

"Stupefy! Alice's voice echoed.

"There's too many of them!" Sirius shouted.

But from underneath the cloak James aimed at the Death Eaters and sent wordless spells their way. The confusion that ensued almost tilted the battle towards them. Until the most somber of figures apparated into the battle.

The Dark Lord appraised the sight.

Remus didn't waste any time and fired a spell. Lord Voldemort easily deflected him, levitated him, and threw him against the nearest building. He moved swiftly to his next target: Marlene.

"Crucio!" Marlene's ear-splitting scream were enough to make Lily forget her promise to James. She left the sanctuary of the cloak and began a string of advanced charms that managed make Voldemort stumble. As he shielded himself he looked at her with interest.

"How curious. A mudblood." He hissed.

With a quick swish of his wand he targeted her. Lily's wand dropped from her hand as a thousand invisible knives pierced her right forearm, but she endured in silent agony. Just as the Dark Lord approached her, a commanding voice overtook them.

"Expelliarmus!" James voice sounded dangerous. Voldemort countered and they locked in a duel. James began shouting instructions. "Peter, make sure Remus is okay. Sirius, same with Marlene, then take care of the other Death Eaters. Alice and Frank-" But he didn't need to say anything to Alice and Frank, because they both sent their own spells towards Lord Voldemort. Seemingly without effort, Voldemort's counterspell expanded, his wand shooting out three rays of orange light. Just when James thought he couldn't hold it anymore, Lily's voice rang out, "Stupefy!"

Again Voldemort extended his counterspell, four rays emanating from his wand. But if was enough to make him waver as a rapidly approaching figure cast a fifth spell. The Dark Lord howled when Dumbledore's charm hit him, apparating out of Hogsmeade instantly. His followers took after him, ending the battle as quickly as it had started. Only the rain remained.

Dumbledore lowered his wand. "Are any of you hurt?"

Lily winced as she tried to move her hand. "I've seen better days Professor." Tiny puncture wounds filled her forearm, oozing blooding. James was by her side wrapping a torn piece of his robes all along her arm. Voices echoed around them, getting closer. A group of the other professors and students made their way toward them, Sirius and Marlene leading the way.

"Anyone didn't make it Professor?" James asked.

"Not that we can tell. It seems they weren't here to inflict that kind of damage. I'd like to speak with you all tomorrow, but tonight you must rest. A few of you should go the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore glanced at Lily.

"On it." Without warning James scooped up Lily and started walking.

"Potter put me down this instant!" She demanded. "I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself, I just hurt my arm. You're humiliating me."

James smirked. "You just took on the Dark Lord Evans, I don't think people are going to think less of you. I'm not going to risk you passing out from blood loss.

Lily stopped protesting, and the crowds parted for them. She saw Severus hiding in the shadows with an expression. Something about the empty look in his eyes made her press more closely against James. " You must be enjoying this." Lily said flatly.

"I'm not enjoying seeing you hurt Evans." He sounded angry, but his eyes softened when he looked at her. They said no more, and before they reached the castle, she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

The others followed, all but Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James reached the compartment, hair disheveled from a hasty run that betrayed his nervousness. He opened the door and found he was the first to arrive. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He placed his bag on the top shelf and slumped on the seats, then quickly corrected his posture as if remembering his newfound status. Form his cloak pocket he produced the shiny new badge. _Head Boy_. James carefully pinned it on his lapel and waited. After several minutes he grew restless, decided he was being utterly silly, and rose to grasp the door handle.

As James pulled the door open, with lighter resistance than he'd thought necessary, he almost collided with a body trying to enter the compartment. Green eyes met hazel, and a small gasp escaped from the lips of the lovely witch as their foreheads touched.

"James…"a breathless whisper.

His eyes darkened, and he was suddenly hoarse. "Lily…"

For a brief and eternal second they gazed at each other. Lily finally spotted James's badge, the twin to her own. "I…didn't expect to find anyone here. You surprised me." Lily said in hushed voiced.

"I wanted to start on the right foot. Couldn't have you mad at me on our first day." His famous Potter grin made an entrance and broke Lily of her daze. She blushed as she realized James's arm gently supported her back. With some reluctance he released her.

"How did you know I'd be Head Girl?" Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"Remus." He helped Lily bring her luggage into the compartment. "Are you shocked?"

Lily considered the question. Two years ago perhaps she would have thought differently. Two years ago she might have only thought of James Potter as a bully, a selfish toerag only interested in what prank he could pull next, a reckless and beautiful boy too clever for his own good.

"No. You've done more than enough to prove what matters to you and where your loyalties lie. I am surprised you didn't mention it before in one of your one hundred and thirty six letters…"

"I'm touched you counted." He smirked

She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Your arm healed nicely. Have you tried it out?"

Lily knew he meant her magic. "No, well I couldn't at home and I've just now arrived."

"Well go on then, let's see what you've got."

She raised an eyebrow, pulled out her want, and, with a slight upturned corner of her mouth, spoke, "Rictusempra."

At first James didn't react, then his face reddened and his eyes teared as he began squirming. Finally, when he couldn't control it any longer and let out his repressed laughter. He felt as if a thousand hands were tickling him.

"Lily-please-I beg you-make it stop," he managed in between bursts.

She folded her arms and flashed a wicked smile "I was only rising to the occasion. Admit I've still got it James Potter."

"Lily Evans-you are magnificent-I will never-doubt you-again!" The convulsions finally stopped as he drew this last breath. From his point of view, Lily looked pretty smug, and attractive, oh so very attractive. "I think you enjoy setting my heart racing."

But he didn't get a chance to hear her response, to see the color that crept into her cheeks, as the door opened to let in several of the prefects who, at seeing James, apologized profusely for being in the wrong compartment. Lily recovered enough to stand and take charge. After introductions and a few more late-comers, the first meeting of the year was underway as the Hogwarts Expressed pulled out of platform 9 and 3/4.

Lily and James managed to avoid each other throughout the sorting ceremony and the feast. They had stood on opposite sides of the room when Dumbledore gathered the prefects and welcomed them to the new year. They even took separate routes to the Gryffindor common room. But either by chance or fate they found themselves staring at the fat lady together. James murmured the password and let Lily enter first.

The common room was lively and warm. Students exchanging hugs and gossip all around the room quieted when Lily and James entered. It was a strange sight indeed to see them walk in together, stranger still that they were quiet.

"Lily!" Marlene charged through a group of second years painting their nails with ever-changing polish. "What was Dumbledore talking about for so long, a follicle-by-follicle account of his beard? Merlin! And Potter," she turned to give him a punch on the arm, "nice going with the Head Boy thing. Snivellus never saw it coming."

James grinned at her before resuming his staring contest with the floor, afraid of upsetting Lily. But Lily only encouraged her, "I'd wager the whole of Slytherin House will need a cold shower today." She kicked off her shoes and sunk down onto the nearest unoccupied couch. "Where's Alice?"

"She's writing to Frank, letter thirty-two of the day you know." Before she could say more two sturdy hands gripped her hips from behind. Sirius Black kissed her neck and her eyes closed while a smile played on her lips.

James raised an eyebrow to Lily, her gaping mouth letting him know this was news to her as it was to him.

"Mate, you live with me. My parents consider you to be their second son. How did this happen without me finding out?" James laughed. Lily was slightly less amused.

"Marlene, did he slip something in your food during the feast? "

Without removing Sirius's hands, Marlene answered. "Oh Lily, please don't be mad. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want you to try to talk me out of this."

Sirius also responded. "Mate, I didn't tell you because it didn't come up." Then he winked at Lily before situating himself next to her on the couch, taking Marlene with him.

Peter and Remus emerged though the door, noticing the situation and wisely saying nothing.

"Remus, thank you for staying on as prefect even though James is Head Boy." Lily said. "I imagine it was quite a shock."

"Not at all, had a nice long chat with Dumbledore at the end of last year about it in fact." Remus's tone revealed his esteem for James.

"You did? Why didn't you say something? It certainly caught me off guard?" James continued to look uncomfortable.

Sirius answered. "Because he knew it would be more fun to watch you open the package and bounce around screaming, "She won't believe it! She'll have to spend more time with me now! She'll-'"Sirius was promptly silenced with a flick of James's wand. James avoided Lily's eyes but heard her praise nonetheless."You've been practicing non-verbal spells! Impressive. You'll have to give me a few pointers. Now excuse me everyone while I unceremoniously crash." She rose quickly, nodded to everyone, and walked towards the girls' dormitory.

"Since when does Lily miss an opportunity to tease you?" Ramus inquired.

"Since when does Lily call you James?" Marlene added.

James laughed it off. "We're both Heads now, we need to at least to be civil." But while James watched Lily walk away, others watched James.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the first lesson of the year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily was paired with Marlene.

"Today's class is quite exciting!" The professor said. "We'll be practicing quite a bit of advanced magic-the Patronus charm!"

Excited whispers spread through the classroom. James and Sirius grinned at each other. The professor pushed the tables against the walls with a flick of his wand and commenced the lesion.

"The Patronus charm is very personal, it will protect you in dangerous circumstances, and it springs from the happiest of your memories. As you say the words 'Expecto Patronus', think of the memory that fills you with absolute joy. Don't forget to point your wands and hold it steady. I will demonstrate." He cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronus!" A silver sliver shot out from his wand and took the form of a conure. It spinned around the classroom, the oohs and aahs almost feeding its flight. It returned to the professor, perched on his shoulder, bowed gracefully, and disappeared. "Ok let's get started!."

The students waisted no time. Marlene declared that she was going to try first. Her face looked painfully concentrated as she muttered the words, but only a pitiful spark emanated from her wand, once, twice, three times. Sirius chuckled not too far away, and the boys moved towards them.

"Baby, allow me to demonstrate. Expecto Patronum!" A shaggy silver dog emerged, playful and powerful at once. It drew circles around Marlene, and she let out a delighted laugh.

"And pray tell, what's this happy memory of yours that makes yout able to do that?" She asked.

"Well right now I'm think of the night during the summer when we snuck off and then we-"Marlene put up her hand against Sirius mouth to stop him from going further, her cheeks the color of Lily's hair.

"Right then, I'll try it again then. Expecto Patronum!" And this time, a clever little fox emerged. Marlene sparkled with joy. "Yes, that was a good memory." They burst out laughing. The two spent some time admiring their Patronuses.

"Why don't you try it now Lily?" James asked gently.

"I'm almost afraid to try."

"It's not so bad." He stood closer to her. "Think of a happy though, for your first one, you want it to be something really powerful. For subsequent times it can be any little happy memory. Let it consume you. Then speak the words clearly and hold your wand steady."He'd positioned himself behind her so that he was almost whispering in her ear. Lily prayed he couldn't see the goosebumps on her neck nor the shiver that ran down her spine. She followed his advice, she thought of a happy memory, one that almost took her breath away. And when she thought she couldn't keep it in anymore, when thinking about it was almost too overwhelming, she shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A blinding silver light filled the room. Everyone stopped the exercise to stare in awe. When some of the mist cleared, everyone gasped. A graceful doe strolled across the room, commanding and regal. "Oh, she's beautiful." She gasped and looked up at James, who'd turned white. Sirius wasted no time to approach them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well done Lily!" Sirius remarked, but he slapped James on the back. James stumbled a bit, looking stunned. The professor came over, offering his congratulations as well.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you give it a try? Yours is the only one I haven't seen."

"I don't think I can right now sir." James took a step back.

"Nonsense, you taught Lily how to do it." Sirius insisted.

Lily joined in. "Yes, please, James Potter doesn't give up!"

He didn't take his eyes off her when he whispered hoarsely, "I warned you."

He took a breath and shouted clearly, "Expecto Patronum!" It wasn't like Lily's, with an overwhelming silver mist. No, James's Patronus was the epitome of control. He released it slowly, carefully, afraid of the repercussions. A majestic stag stood in the center of the room. The stag cautiously approached the doe, the two smelling each other and dancing in circles. The stag then then rested its neck along the neck of the doe, and she responded in kind. Then they both disappeared.

No one uttered a word. James and Lily were looking straight ahead where their respective Patronuses had been. And Lily looked guilty.

"Professor, may I be excused?" She didn't wait to hear his response, but her repose was short lived. Just after she exited the classroom, a strong hand clasped hers and made her stop. She looked back to see James's determined expression. Silently and without asking her, he led her away from the classroom, away from the castle, and towards the lake.

James chose one of the trees and pressed her against the trunk. "Why didn't you tell me?" He breathed out. He was dangerously close. She looked away but he wouldn't have it. He guided her face to look at him again, left hand resting against her neck.

"Because I didn't know." She answered.

"Liar." He inched even closer.

"Because I felt foolish. Because it wounded my pride. Because I spent too much time publicly declaring the exact opposite." She admitted, looking defeated.

"Since when?"

"Longer than I care to admit."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"…I know."

It was the only invitation he needed. He pressed their foreheads together and slow, oh so slowly, pressed his lips against hers. When the mere touch became unbearable, they began moving in synchrony, lips parting, hands everywhere. James was gentle and demanding at once, deepening their kiss effortlessly. Lily was soft in all the right places-the base of her cheek, the back of neck, the small of her back, the side of her thigh. They broke away panting for air.

"Lily…"It thrilled her to hear him use her given name. His lips moved to her neck, desperate, pleading, driving her insane. He discovered placed she didn't even know were sensitive. When a soft gasp escaped her, he groaned and captured her lips once again.

It was unclear to them exactly how much time ellapsed, but when they headed back into the Gryffindor common room it was already nightfall. As they entered through the portrait hand-in-hand, they were met with a full common room. The chattering died as all faces turned to them. Someone in the back wolf-whistled, the catalyst for the ensuing shouts and applause.

"Settle down everyone," Sirius's voice boomed above the rest, "let's not embarrass the happy couple. I can start the collection now."

Some students grumbled and started emptying their pockets.

"Ryan, mate, you said two galleons that they'd never get together, cough it up." Sirius was all business. Currency exchanged hands several times. James looked dumbfounded while Lily just rolled her eyes. Marlene came round and surprised Lily with a hug while she whispered in her ear. "About time! I need details later, but after dinner the group is meeting with Professor McGonagall in the Room of Requirements. We're starting our training for the Order."

Lily sighted, "We'll be ready."

Marlene grinned. "Good, because McGonagall wants to start with the Patronus. She wants the two of you to demonstrate."

James squeezed Lily's hand and smirked.

The group of friends gathered their belongings and headed for the Great Hall, not yet prepared but hopeful for the fight to come.

THE END


End file.
